


The Sun was warm against my skin

by IFeelGoodToday



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'll try my best, Magic, Rating May Change, Renesmee centered, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Witches, planning on a slow story builld, there will be language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelGoodToday/pseuds/IFeelGoodToday
Summary: Renesmee has grown, and now she is physically and mentally seventeen. As far as she is aware she is fully grown in all aspects. But when a witch comes into town looking for Renesmee, a series of events occur that changes everything for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based off of imagination, the Twilight universe, and a pinch of the Vampire Diaries. I've only written a few fanfictions in my life and this idea has been in my brain for a while. I'm pretty happy about where I'm taking this and I hope you enjoy ^)^.

Renesmee's P.O.V

The sun was warm against my skin as I ran for the strong scent ahead of me. When I got close enough, I crouched quietly on a boulder so I could observe the stag nibbling on the various greenery surrounding the base of a tall, looming, mossy tree. I waited for him to turn into a position that would be easy for me to make a move without any slip-ups. This was the fifth time I have been allowed to hunt by on my own and slip-ups were the last thing that I wanted.

When he finally turned to where I needed him to be, I slowly crept forward. I had to do this at a specific pace or else he might have heard me. having gotten to the sharp edge of the boulder I prepared myself to pounce and say farewell to adult Bambie. I may be part human but my vampire side will always be a part of who I am.

..___..___..

I walked up the driveway to the main house; everyone was most likely there. I made sure to stop by the cottage to clean up for my family's sake. Any trace of blood on me was never their favorite scene. One day each month I have been allowed to hunt on my own. The rest of the time it’s either human food, group hunts, going with Jacob, or unbeknownst to the others, I would sneak a blood bag at times if I felt something stronger.

When I walked through the door in a new pair of black leggings and a purple jumper sweater, my parents practically jumped up from their seats and rushed over to me. My father was the first to hug me and then the role switched over to my mother.

“How was your hunt?” she asked with enthusiasm 

“Great,” I replied with a genuine smile  
.  
“From what I could see from your thoughts I believe you did beyond amazing.” 

Of course, dad was checking in the whole time. 

My parents were the first ones in the family to fully take in that I could do anything of the nature of killing something on my own. The only face in the room that still showed any amount of lingering worry towards me and my “innocence”, belonged to Aunt Rosalie. It seemed Gran and Carlisle had mellowed out a bit. 

After one last comfortably suffocating hug that I got from Emmett I heard a familiar set of footsteps. I turned around just in time to see him turn into the main room. There stood Big, tall, and always there for me Jacob with a big smile on his face. 

“Nessie, your back!” he said as he ran up to me to give me a hug that would have most likely crushed any non-supernatural being. After placing me back down on the ground there was a certain brief moment with our eyes and the way we looked at each other. It made me think of those cliche moments in T.V shows or movies that make some of the devoted viewers squirm in cute and fluffy feelings. Honestly, between the two people it can be both confusing and awkward, or at least that’s how it was for me.

“Hey Jake,” I greeted him happily. Hoping to both break the slightly prolonged look and to start up a conversation before dad would take the chance to come over and pick through our thoughts.

“So, how did it go this time?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest to help create more distance between us.

“Quick, as always.” It was a simple answer, true, but simple and just enough to make things normal around us. This isn’t the first time things have been awkward like this. Looking at each other differently, touches that lasted longer than usual, and sneaking glances while the other one wasn’t looking had been natural occurrences since my around my last birthday. Everything was in a completely different light compared to how things were just a year ago.

“Again with the understatements,” Dad said on the side.

“And you’re making a big deal out of it. It’s not like it’s anything you guys haven’t achieved.” I commented with a smirk.

“Most of us needed more time to get that good,” Emmett commented.

After a few more laughs with my family, Esme directed Jacob and me to the meal she had set out for us. Once, after I turned six, Jacob asked me out of nowhere what the difference between eating human food and drinking blood was for me. At the time I saw no reason not to be honest with him. I said that when eating food it was just a requisite, with blood though, It ran so much deeper and was more carnal than any surface necessities. From the look on his face, it took him a minute to process that. A year later now, and we’re in the same place.

While eating we caught glances at each other. Yep, definitely the same place.


	2. Chapter 2

After Eating, we cleaned up our dinner and went to the living room where everyone else was. The first thing we noticed was what was on the big flatscreen. For the last few months, there have been mysterious deaths dotting across Washington. The Police of course only share so much information with the public, such as the facts that it was the work of a serial killer and that all the victims are young women ranging from ages 17 to 20.

At the moment, the news was reporting a new killing that happened the night before. When I heard the name of the girl, Riley Peterson, I had to sit down instantly. Everyone in the room noticed my shock; Jacob sat right next to me and began to rub my shoulders.

“Renesmee, what’s wrong?” My mother asked when my dad put a hand on her left shoulder, already knowing why my reaction was so strong.

“I know Riley from school.” We never talked much, but I knew her. She was gone on a family trip to Seattle the last few days of school. I thought I heard her say she would be back by Monday. Today was Saturday, so she would have returned tomorrow. Oh, God. I put a hand to my mouth and turned to Carlisle, “Do you know if this was supernatural?”

“I’ve been doing some investigation, including talking to Charlie about the manner of the killing, but I’m afraid it’s been difficult. Apparently, the killer burns the bodies before leaving.” Carlisle informed me.

I felt bile rise in my throat. All of this was coming at me at once. Even though Riley and I didn’t talk much, I could tell she was a very good person and didn’t deserve to go out like this. I needed some sleep, though I felt like I should do more.

“There's not much you can do at this point Renesmee, go get some sleep.” Dad inserted, reading my thoughts. “How about Jacob walk you back to the cottage.”

Jacob gave a nod in Dad's direction, agreeing with him. Before leaving I got a hug from everyone and a few “I love you’s” and “sleep well’s.” Mom and Dad were going to stay at the main house for a few more hours to talk about what could be doing the killings if it wasn't a human.

..___..___..

While walking through the woods there was a certain silence between us before it was broken by Jacob.

“So, How well did you know Riley?” He asked caringly

“Um, we only talked a handful of times. I didn’t really know her personally, but she was really nice and fun. I think the closest we ever got was when people pointed out our similarities. Apparently, we looked pretty alike.”

“Really, I’d say you’re one of a kind.” He said, trying to make me smile, I think.

He succeeded.

“Aww come on, I’m special, but not that special. I think everyone has a doppelganger out there somewhere.” The smile lasted about another minute.

“Hey, come here.” He held his arms out for a hug, which I accepted willingly. I really needed one

“Thank you,” I said into his shirt.

“Anytime Ness, seriously.”

After a few more minutes, we continued on to the cottage in a similar silence as before.

..___..___..

When I got to my room I looked around. I remembered when I was a kid and everything in my room was so white. When I looked about fourteen, I asked my parents if we could redo my room and they agreed. Now the walls, the bed sheets, and the curtains were a boysenberry purple while almost everything else was a warm creamy color that I liked. The carpet was a dark brown.

I let out a heavy sigh and continued on with my nightly routines. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I put on a lavender tank top and a pair of white P J shorts before I jumped into bed. I covered myself completely with my blankets, including my head. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

_“Your name's Renn...es...mee right?”_

_I turned around to see the girl who said my name very unsurely. It was in between classes at the moment and I was on my way to economics when I felt a hand on my shoulder. She had auburn hair just like me, just in a ponytail, as well as a similar facial structure. I remember seeing her in my World Lit class._

_“Um, Yeah,”_

_“Hi, I’m Riley,” she pushed the books she had in her arms over to hold at her side and hold out her free hand for me to shake, which I did. “I’m in Your World Lit class,”_

_“Yeah, I remember,” I let out somewhat laughingly. She seemed all over the place, very breathy, but very preppy all at once. I thought she was sweet._

_“Um, I’m kinda new here, If that wasn’t already apparent, but I was wondering if Mr. Macall is, um, difficult in the long run?” I could tell she was a bit nervous by the sound of her heartbeat but she tried to look confident and she almost succeeded._

_“He can be for some people. It really depends on how you learn. He really leans towards auditory learners so if you’re an auditory learner you’ll do fine. If you’re not, he’s really approachable if you need to ask any questions.” I made sure to say all of this with a kind smile._

_“Thank you so much, Re…ne…”_

_“Re-nes-mee, people just call me Ness.” I offered._

_“Alright, Ness, It was nice to meet you.” she said, trying it out for size, appearing to like it by the look of her smile._

_“You too, Riley.” I smiled back at her while she turned and waved a farewell._

_“Yo Ness, who was that? She looks a lot like you, are you related?” I looked to my right to see Dan Stevenson next to me, smiling. He always had a smile on his face whenever I saw him, it was almost sickening. It would be completely nauseating if he hasn’t been my friend since freshman year._

I ended the memory there and let myself calm down. She had gained a lot of confidence since her first day. Tomorrow was going to be Sunday so I wouldn’t have to go to school until Monday and see everyone's faces. From what I could tell, she had a very good friend group, plus people just generally liked her. She deserved a longer life.

..___..___..

When I woke up the next morning I felt extremely cold, colder than anyone even close to human should feel in late spring. Something was really wrong. I started to panic and was about to call for my parents before the cold feeling had ended as fast as it had come. When I was sure it was gone, I practically ran out of my room expecting to at least see one of my parents in the house but instead I found Jacob in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

“Oh, hey Jake,” I said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Ness, um, Carlisle called your parents over to the big house. So they asked me to come over and make you breakfast.”

“Oh, Okay,” I nodded, “Did Carlisle find something?”

“They didn’t tell me, but they said you should stay here unless they call.”

I think they would tell me if they found something huge.

“Alright,” then I looked at the pancakes and they started to look really good. “Um, I’ll go get dressed, and then we can have those Pancakes, okay?”

“Sounds great,” he smiled.

I wondered what they were talking about at the big house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, reviews, and helpful criticism would still be wonderful ^)^.


	3. Chapter 3

  


I got dressed in a black tank top, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of black high-tops before I fixed up my hair in my bathroom mirror. After making sure I looked okay I went out to see Jacob putting plates and silverware on the table. Though I wouldn’t admit it, I liked seeing him like this. For God's sake, I’m never saying domestic.  
  
He had already prepared my pancakes with everything I loved. Syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream on top of a stack of three. “You know me so well,” I said with a sigh and a big ass smile.

“Well, I’ve had plenty of time to study,” he responded with a smirk. I went straight for my food before he could notice me blushing. “So, how did you sleep?”

“Okay, everything considered. Thank you,” I responded simply, not wanting to go to much into detail. Without warning, my mind went back to that cold feeling I woke up with. I didn’t want to say anything to Jacob because I didn’t want to worry him, but I still thought about it. It felt as if hell had frozen over and decided it was a good idea to take me with it.

“You okay?” I looked over to see him with a concerned look on his face. I’d usually only put energy in making sure my thoughts didn’t reach my face when I was around dad, but apparently, I was out of practice when it came to Jake.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine, I just spaced out for a minute,” I responded with a nervous smile. I could see that he didn’t completely buy it but he let it go. He looked down and started to eat his stack, saying nothing else and I decided to do the same.

We were practically done when he spoke again.“Um, Ness?” I looked back at him to see a serious and conflicted expression plastered on his face. It’s been a long time since I saw that look on him. He usually wears it when he feels like what he’s about to say might trouble or distress me. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if it’s an overreaction or not, it’s always been a mix of both. “You know the girl that you knew, Riley. You said that she looked like you right?”

I was unsure of where he was going to take this, but I decided to go along with it. “Yeah, I did.”

“And the other victims, they have similarities too, don’t they?”

“I guess.” I never really thought about it before, but now I had the feeling that this might not have been a complete overreaction.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Maybe,” I said, even more unsure.

“Um, well, it’s, um… If you are not with me or your family, could you just, um, it could just be a coincidence,” Jacob rambled, which was very new, and he looked worried again. “But if it’s not, just, just be careful, okay?”

I looked as confused as I felt. I mean, I knew what he was saying but, he was never this flustered when asking me to be careful. I saw a glint in his eye behind the worry, which I've seen as often as him being flustered. The glint looked like a strange mix of caring and something else I couldn’t quite place. “Um, yeah I think I can do that,” I responded awkwardly.

“Okay….good.” From that point on we just looked into each other's eyes, lost. I don’t know how much time passed before we noticed that the phone was ringing. Practically jolting out of my chair, I stumbled over to the kitchen phone and answered.

“Hello?”

“Renesmee, it’s mom. I know this is sudden, but you need to come over now.”

“Um, okay, I’ll be right there,” I said before hanging up.

I went back to see Jacob picking up our plates to bring them to the kitchen. “Was that them?”

“Yeah, mom. She sounded pretty urgent.”

“Should I go too?”

“She didn’t say you couldn’t,” I shrugged.

“Okay, just let me put these in the sink.”

“Okay.”

I went over to the coat hanger next to the door and grabbed my violet hooded jacket. It took Jake a few minutes to follow suit and grab his own jacket.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yep,” I smiled before walking out the door, hyper-aware of the hand he put on my lower back.

 

Jake’s POV

What the hell is wrong with me? Why couldn’t I just ask her to be careful plain and simple? I mean, there’s part of me that says “you know why ” but I’m not completely ready to listen to it. For the longest time, I saw her as a sister and a close friend because that is what she needed me to be, nothing else, and so I was. That was all I could be for her. Now that she was so much older, the way we speak and act around one another changed and I don’t know what she needs me to be anymore. Part of me thinks she feels the same, I don’t know.

We were walking towards the Cullens to find out if they knew what the hell was going on, or at least that was my best guess, why else would they call? Ever since the murders started to progress we started to notice the victims similarities to Nessie. Her family and I were all worried, but we never said anything around Ness because we didn’t want to scare her. This was the first time the killings came anywhere near Forks. At this point, we had to keep on watch more than ever, just in case.

When we got to the main house, I looked up to see Edward in the upstairs area inside. He had a grim look on his face, which wasn’t unusual to see, but for some reason, this one put a crappy feeling into my gut. I looked over to Ness just in time to see her notice her phone vibrate.

  
Renesmee’s POV

I was about to walk up to the front door when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I already knew who the text was from, Dan. I swiped and entered my password before looking at the message, _Fuck, did you hear about Riley._ I didn’t want to get in a full conversation about this through text right now, so I just left one response, _Yeah, I heard on the news,_ then muted my phone.

“Everything okay Ness?” I heard Jacob ask.

“Yeah, it was just Dan.” Jacob nodded before we both continued forward inside the house. After going up the stairs, I was instantly surprised by a hug from my mother, “Good morning mom.”

“Good morning Renesmee,” she smiled back lovingly.

I looked behind her to see my dad, he had a strange look on his face, so I moved my hand towards my mom’s to communicate, **"What’s going on?"**

Before she answered, her smile became somewhat strained, “You’ll find out when we all meet.”

I looked up towards my dad to see him, with an unchanged expression, nod at me agreeing with my mom. “Jacob, can I speak to you?”

“Um, sure.” While following my dad, Jake looked back at me and raised his eyebrow, expressing his confusion. I looked back at my mom, still confused as hell. Unsure if I was willing to wait for the family meeting, I ended up just going straight to the point.

“Did you guys find out anything about the murders?”

My mom began to guide me to the living area, “Like I said, you’ll find out when we all talk.”

Her answer frustrated me, just a little bit.

“Oh, Renesmee good morning! Could I please have a word with you?” I was surprised to hear Carlisle behind us.

“Sure,” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the plot is slow to develop but I promise I have something planned. As usual comments and/or helpful criticisms are nice and I hope anyone who happens upon this enjoys ^-^.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Hope any who reads enjoys it ^-^.

“Renesmee, how are you feeling?”

I sat down in one of the wooden chairs in front of Carlisle’s desk, facing away from the door. “Fine, are you going to tell me about what’s going on or are you going to say ‘wait until we all meet’ as well?” 

“Have you felt anything unusual this morning?” he asked, completely ignoring both my sarcasm and my question. 

How the hell did he know?

“Maybe, why?” I was starting to become anxiously confused and my gut felt uneasy. Then his face did something I didn’t like, he suddenly looked both concerned and downcast.

“I can’t tell you everything, not until the family meeting, but I will tell you that everything is going to be okay,” he tried to reassure me. 

That did nothing to remedy the uneasiness I felt. I gave him a nervous look before a loud crash came from outside the office door.

Jake’s POV

“What?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“We don’t even know if it’s all true. Whoever this Camille is, they came over this morning and said they would be back in an hour and to have Renesmee here.” Edward said simply.

“So you just followed suit?” I nearly yelled, “What if it’s a trap?”

“Carlisle is with her to see if Renesmee felt anything this morning. Plus they were mortal and we haven’t sensed any other presence nearby; no way they could stand against a room full of vampires on their own.” He said all the while looking out the same window he was at before we entered the house. 

“If it is true, this Camille seems to know more, therefore they seem like the best bet to help with the situation. All we have to do is wait until they come back so we can know more.” This came from Alice, who was sitting in an overly white couch.

“Wait, can’t you see anything about them?” I asked her.

“No, that was another piece of information they wouldn’t disclose,” Edward answered for her. This meant whoever this person knew to mind their thoughts around the telepathic rock. 

“Let me see if I heard you correctly, half vampires were…” 

Before I could continue we heard a loud noise come from near Carlisle’s office. All I could think was to rush towards the noise and above all make sure Nissie was safe.

Renesmee’s POV 

Carlisle sped to the door before I could reach for it. After he opened it he peeked out and wordlessly told me to stay back with one arm. It took five seconds before he motioned to me that all was clear and walked out the door. When we both were out the door the first thing I saw was Jacob and the others coming towards us.

“Are you alright?” everyone asked me all at once. 

Jacob put a hand on my upper arm quickly and took it away faster then it had been there. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I responded glancing at everyone.

“What the hell happened?” Jacob said looking around at the ground. Following his gaze, I looked at the floor near the door where there were shards of an expensive vase.

“Um, Carlisle? Wasn’t that vase on the other end of the hall?” 

“Yes, Emmett I believe it was.” Carlisle looked inquisitively in the particular direction of where the vase would have originally been. Suddenly we all heard a knock at the front door. 

“They’re here,” Dad said before speeding to the door.

I only had one question to ask, “Who?” 

Jake’s POV

I made sure to keep close to Renesmee while she went in the same direction as her father. “Renesmee, go into the living room please!” Edward yelled up the stairs before she could even make the first step.

With my help, she hesitantly followed her father’s direction and went to sit on the very white couch. The moment I sat down next to her she touched my hand to communicate her confusion, “Do you know what’s going on?” 

Before I could answer, the whole family started to file into the modern looking living room, the last being Edward and an unfamiliar face I assumed to be this Camille. There was a moment of silence before the stranger began to talk. 

“Renesmee, it’s about time! I'm Camille.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback or questions are very much welcome ^)^.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, reviews, and helpful criticism would be beautiful ^-^.


End file.
